


Sweetheart of The Lost MC

by luvlylindy



Category: GTA V
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, biker, lost mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlylindy/pseuds/luvlylindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the girlfriend of Johnny Klebitz, but after you find out he's cheating on you with Ashley, you leave and find yourself at a bar, being screamed at by a man named Trevor Philips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone will like this story, I had the idea when I was practising drawing the poster girl from GTA IV, and I thought "What if they had a sexy biker chick" aka you, and then I thought, "THEY HAVE THE LOST MC" then I started writing my little heart out, anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

"I love you baby." Johnny whispers as he nuzzles his face into my neck.

"I love you too, baldy." I laugh. "Now can I have my money? That's all I came for."

"Nuh-uh. Take it back." He wags a finger in my face.

"What?" I smirk.

"Baldy." He rubs his head with a fake pout.

I roll my eyes. "Just gimme the money."

"I love your eyes..." He mumbles, leaning toward me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

His voice turned me on. It made me realise how much he cared about me. He treated me like another member of The Lost MC. Not like I was his girlfriend... well, with money and jobs he didn't treat me like that anyway. But straight after a job, he'd be all over me in seconds.

"And your lips, how they're always that perfect rosy colour..." He mumbles, nibbling on my earlobe.

Okay, that's it. I kneel down, and begin massaging his crotch with my hand. I look up at him through my eyelashes and see him throw his head back. He looks down at me and groans. This is the first time I'm doing this to him.

"I might just pay you after this..." He smirks.

I frown. I'm almost immediately turned off by his choice of words. "Like a whore?" I say.

He knew he'd just struck me in a soft spot. Being dressed the way I am, it’s not uncommon to be called a whore or people asking me 'how much' I cost. But it hurt even more coming from Johnny. I stood up and grabbed my helmet.

"I may be on ice, but I'm not a whore." I stuff my hair in the helmet and slam the door.

I walk outside, grabbing my jacket and throwing it over my tank top. It has 'Lost MC' written across the back, but I needed it if I wanted to take a breather. I usually rode my motorbike when I got pissed off, just for a joy ride usually, but I needed the jacket in case I fell off the motorbike. I usually rode to Sandy Shores and back for my regular breathers.

"Babe, I wasn't saying it like that!" Johnny burst out of his office holding his arms out for a hug.

"Fuck you." I spit at him. I zip up the over-sized jacket and start the motorbike.

I speed off out of the camp, into the traffic of the roads, eventually arriving at a bar a couple of hours later. I decided to say 'fuck it' and have a drink. I didn't bother taking off the helmet, I could just flick up the shield and drink. I had to put it back on straight after I leave anyway, plus, being as angry as I was, I'd probably end up losing it.

I enjoy my time there, I have a few Pißwasser beers and calm down enough to go back. I don't feel up to talking to Johnny, but I might as well accept his apology.

I take a ride back, enjoying the scenery. I think about how Johnny was going to make up to me this time. Last time he ate me out, very nice. 10 points for creativity. Then before that, he took me out on a romantic motorbike tour. What can I say? I love that man.

I arrive back at the camp, parking my bike outside the front of my trailer, leaving my helmet and jacket on the bike. I think to myself of how I'll apologise for going haywire.

"Johnny, I'm sorry honey... No, that's too cheesy." I say to myself. "Babe, I know I'm a little much..."

I think to myself a few more things before I arrive at his office door. I get ready to knock. Then I hear a voice from inside. Its Johnny... he's speaking to someone.

" _Aw, fuck... I love you Ash._ " Johnny says.

Johnny? I think to myself.

" _Johnny, what if she comes back??_ " Ashley's voice moans.

" _She won't babe, she does this all the time..._ " He moans then I hear him slap something. " _Fuck yeah babe..._ "

" _Well, I guess you're right... Oh!! She... didn't find out last time_." Ashley moans.

Last time??? I cock my head with disbelief at what I'm hearing.

" _What happened when she got back?_ " Ashley asks.

" _I gave her head..._ " Johnny mumbled. " _I felt bad, after I fucked ya again._ "

"What... the fuck?" I say. I burst down the door, and see them fucking. Ashley looks like she's embarrassed but Johnny looks like he's about to die. Which he probably is. "JOHNNY WHAT THE FUCK!? I TRUSTED YOU!!!"

"Babe! CALM DOWN!!!" Johnny pulls himself out of her and zips up his pants. "I can explain..."

"EXPLAIN TO THAT SLUT!!!" I scream, almost crying.

I storm out, sticking a pole in the door, locking them in. I run to my trailer, then gather what little clothes I had. I stuffed them all in a duffle bag, along with my money. It  _was_ Johnny's but, oh well. If he can take  _any girl_  behind my back, I'm sure I can take this.

I throw the bag over me and slip on my jacket and helmet. Part two of my breather, only this time... I'm not coming back. I started the motorbike, and Johnny steps out in front of me.

"Baby, let me explain-" I cut him off.

"You two were fucking behind my back, after you called me a whore?" I say.

"Well..." He was clearly ashamed of himself.

"I'm so glad I never fucked you." I say, speeding off again. I decided, maybe that bar wasn't such a bad place to be. I decided to drive there, trying not to think about how Johnny escaped that building. Well, trying not to think of him at all.

I'm glad I didn't fuck him. I meant that. I didn't because I was on ice, well, that and we were only dating for a little while. Maybe three months. I was a part of the lost since Liberty City. Johnny took a liking in me three months ago... or so I thought. He still likes that crack-whore Ashley... I knew it.

It was too good to be true. I shouldn't have trusted such a face... I steadied my motorcycle as I saw the bar in the distance. I parked my bike outside. As soon as I got off, a man approached me.

"Part of 'The Lost MC'?" His voice says with disgust. "What a fucking joke."

"I know. A fucking joke." I agree.

I turn around and see the man, stunned. "What?! You're one of them, aren't you?"

"Was." I say. "Until that asshole Johnny..." I held in the anger.

"Johnny, eh? What?" The man chuckles. "You want him dead? Join the club."

"I want him dead, and all of those members." I say.

This strange man looks me up and down. "Name's Trevor." He holds his hand out as if I'm supposed to shake it. "What's your name, good sir?"

"Oh... My helmet. Ha, ha, ha... I'm no sir." I laugh. I take off my helmet and an over mass of (hair colour) hair comes from it resting on my shoulders. We all had to keep it short in The Lost MC, so no one could grab it.

"Holy shit!!! You're fucking gorgeous!" Trevor jumped, staring into my eyes.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Let me treat you to a beer, doll... I can only imagine how bad Johnny treated you." Trevor offers, holding my hip.

Free beer, and a bitch session about Johnny? Sure. "Yeah, I'll take your offer."

We go inside and sit at the back of the bar. Trevor shouts at the bar lady for three Pißwasser and a vodka. He tells me the vodka will help the most. I tell him about myself and he tells me about himself we exchange a normal conversation, as normal as both of our lives can get apparently. He grew up in Canada, his dad physically abused him while his mother emotionally abused him, and he had a brother that died in an accident.

I told him a little about me. Just that I grew up in Liberty City, addicted to ice when I was seventeen, joined The Lost MC when I was 19, moved to Los Santos when I was 23, grew up with daddy issues due to my father's neglect, never knew my mother as she died giving birth, first boyfriend was Johnny, still a virgin at 25. I was already drunk at 'daddy issues', but I didn't care.

"You're still a virgin?" Trevor asks, hungrily eyeing my crotch.

"You're a moron..." I slurred in my drunken state. Bad idea to tell him about my non-sex life whilst getting wasted.

"Pardon me for asking sweetheart, but what did Johnny do to you?" He asks.

"I found him fucking Ashley!! Fucking whore..." I slurred once more, plopping my head on the table. "Now I have nowhere to live..."

"I've got a place sweetheart." Trevor offers.

"I'm not stupid! Going home with a man I just met..." I stood up and took my jacket off, leaving it on the chair. "Let's go."

Trevor looked shocked, like he had just won the lottery. I'm not sure what came over me, but I guess it was just the fact that Trevor was the first man to listen to me. Johnny never really listened come to think of it. All that he would do whenever I tried to tell him about myself was comment on my body, my features, and my looks... anything to get me off of my past.

I got in Trevor's car, it looked like a red Bodhi. I got in and felt immediately sleepy. The Channel X radio was kinda making it easier to stay awake, but I liked that music anyway, being a part of a dangerous biker crew will do that to you. I rested my eyes for a second, before I began falling over. My seatbelt wasn't on, neither was Trevor's, but that wasn't the point. It was hard to sleep with a seatbelt.

My head kept falling from side to side. I tried desperately to stay awake. I finally just crawled over on my side, not realising I was using Trevor's lap as a pillow, I began to fall asleep.

"Taking our love affair too fast, milady?" Trevor jokes.

"Shut up and drive... I'm not sucking you off." I mumble.

I fall asleep in his lap. By the time I wake up, I'm in his bed, huddled in blankets by myself wondering where the hell I was. I open my eyes, which were sticking together with my mascara and eyeliner from last night. I sat up and looked around. My head hurt like hell. I'm pretty sure I had a hangover.

"Trevor?" I call, making my headache worse.

"Ah, doll face! You're up!" Trevor comes in holding an odd beverage.

"Please... I have a headache..." I say.

"And that's why Uncle T brought you this!" He held the drink to my face. "A bloody Mary! Drink up!"

I took the drink, more alcohol. I drank it as fast as I could without barfing. My headache felt surprisingly better. But I'm wondering, how on earth do you get drunk from two drinks?

"How many did I have last night?" I ask.

"Well, when you came back here, you chugged a whole 6-pack of Pißwasser, then tried to fuck me." He laughs.

"Yeah, right..." I say.

"No, really." He says. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you."

"Thank god..." I mumble.

“Y’know, I don’t let ladies freeload here…” Trevor mumbles.

“Shut it old man… I’m going to kill Johnny.” I sigh.

“No you’re not.” Trevor waves his hand in dismissal and laughs at me.

I look at him with dead serious eyes. I pull out my pistol from my waistband. I aim it at his head. “You think I won’t shoot?”

“Uh, yeah.” He laughs.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because you can’t get enough of good ol’ Uncle T.” He smirks.

I aim the gun at his head, then fire the pistol.

Safety was on.

“Still think I wouldn’t do it?” I ask.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… Did you know the safety was on!?” Trevor screams.

“Maybe… Maybe not.” I smirk.

Trevor looks at me with complete shock. A look that clearly says: “I could have been killed”, but before putting the gun back in my waist band, I click the safety off. I look at him with daggers in my eyes.

His face goes from scared and serious, to aroused. Did this guy just get turned on, by almost being killed?

“What the hell is your deal?” I ask.

“What?” He asks, smirking at my chest. “I can just as well ask you why your chest is so flat.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” I ask.

“Exactly my point. You don’t need to know my deal and I don’t need to know why your chest is flat.” Trevor smirks.

I turn away, disgusted. That wasn’t necessary and it didn’t prove anything. I tuck the gun back in my waistband and lean against the frame of his door. I sigh deeply then he turns to me.

“Why is your chest flat?” He asks. I shoot him more daggers. “’cause, if you’re born like that, that’s totally fine.”

“My chest is bigger than it looks for your information.” I say.

“Prove it.” He smirks.

I laugh and walk up to him. My hands on the rim of my shirt.

“Oh baby…” he moans.

I grab his face with one hand. “You really think I’m that stupid?” I say, then I slap his cheek gently twice, then I walk out of the door frame. “I’m gonna go… I got things to do.”

“Things like what?” Trevor asks, standing up.

“Oh, you know… Certain bikers to kill, motorbikes to smash, meth whores to slaughter, celebratory beers to drink… et cetera.” I say, about to dismiss myself.

“Wait!” Trevor grabs my wrist.

I look down to see his big calloused hand wrapped around my scuffed one.

“Aw, look who’s getting all clingy!” I smile, then I pat his head like a dog.

“Can I come with you?” He asks.

I sit for a moment, I might be able to handle this on my own… I just wanna talk with Johnny. I really do. But I also like Trevor’s company. “Tell ya what, here’s my number.”

I gave him a piece of napkin that I quickly scribbled my phone number on.

“Call me if you want, but you’re not coming with me.” I say.

I start walking to the bar I went to last night, surprisingly Trevor didn’t follow me. It took me about 20 minutes to take there, and my motorbike was still there. As were several others. Including… Johnny’s?

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut.  
> I am bad at writing it.

I quickly hurry to get my bike started, but I'm curious. I'm curious as to why Johnny's motorbike was here. And I knew it was his because of the stupid licence plate. I went to turn it on, luckily I had the keys on me.

I stick it in the ignition and just as I turn the key, Johnny and four other Lost bikers come out of the bar, which I can see the name clearly now, 'The Yellow Jack Inn'. Johnny immediately opens his arms to me.

"Babe! I thought we wouldn't find you!" He tries to hug me, but I push his arms away. "What's wrong?"

I become furious. 'What's wrong?'! The nerve!!! How could he NOT know what's wrong?! Oh, well... I guess nothing is wrong... BESIDES THE FACT HE FUCKED ANOTHER GIRL.

"Babe?" Johnny asks.

I pull my gun out from my waistband. "Do. NOT. 'Babe' ME."

"T-take it easy! Alright?" Johnny asks. "What's wrong?"

"Whats wrong?" I laugh almost deadly insane. "Whats wrong?" I see Ashley walk out from behind them all. "THAT BITCH IS 'WHAT'S WRONG'!!!"

"Ashley?" Johnny asks. "Oh... right."

She hides behind Johnny. Clutching at her jacket. Wait a minute... That's my Jacket! The one I left here last night!

"That's my Jacket!" I yell. She looks at me like a lost puppy. "Y-you know what? Keep it. That asshole gave it to me anyways." I nudge my gun at Johnny.

"Fine, I will." She shrugs.

"Yeah, cause you just looooove taking my shit." I laugh. "Is that what meth-whores like? Used shit?"

"Yo-(y/n) YOU need to calm down." Johnny says.

I shake my head. I'm out. I'm done with his stupid ass. I fire one bullet at his feet and ride off on my motorcycle.

"NEXT ONE'S COMING FOR YOUR HEADS!" I scream.

As I drive off, not quite sure of where I'm going, I get the feeling of being followed. I don't know who, but I have a feeling who it is. I think it's the Lost and Johnny. I can't turn around, if they know I know, they might kill me. I continue riding until I hit the highway. There's no way they'd go this far.

I turn back and notice a few cars slowing down on the lane I was just in. I look back for a second to see what's happening, but when I look back, they start moving like normal. One must still be following me. If it's Johnny I swear...

I begin driving back to Trevor's house, he's fond of me. Maybe he won't mind if I hide out there? I zoom through Sandy Shores, losing anyone behind me and I see the trailer belonging to the one and only Trevor... what was his last name? Doesn't matter. I stop at his door and notice no sign of Trevor's pick up. Not uncommon, he may have put it in the garage like a normal person. Then again... Trevor was far from normal.

Perhaps that's why I was attracted to him.

I open the door, or try to at least. It's locked. Okay, maybe he was out. Out drinking? Out... being Trevor? Who really knows. I turn around to rush to my bike and I'm quickly pinned against the door by a large person. Presumably a man, from the musky odor. His hands coiled around me, one on both of my wrists, the other trailing up my thigh.

I looked up and saw Trevor.

"Trevor!! You scared the fuck out of me!" I whisper in a yell.

"Sorry, I just... Oh." He moaned into my ear. "I followed you, and I saw you fire that gun and... holy shit."

"What?" I ask.

"Seeing you fire that gun gave the a hard-on faster than anyone else has." He smirks in my face.

I feel my stomach fill with butterflies. Was this man seducing me? He was old, rugged, musky, filthy, dangerous and yet... so sexy. Maybe it was the daddy-issues kicking in, or maybe it was the fact that I was a virgin. Maybe it was the fact that within minutes, I knew him better than any man in my life and he knew more about me than I wanted to share.

I wanted him. I felt lust over come me immediately. The feeling of his skin touching my skin gave me a burning feeling that shot adrenaline through my heart. The thought that I controlled his sexual desires for me gave my brain immediate naughty thoughts.

He looked at me, as if he were waiting for me to give him permission to kiss me. He licked his lips, full of wonder and lust. His tattoo suddenly came into my sight. Specifically, the 'cut here' tattoo around his neck, since I was eye level with it. His face leaned in closer, I ripped my hands from his grip and threw myself on him. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck while my legs were wrapped around his hips, holding on for dear life.

He placed an arm on my back and another on my butt, holding me for support. I taste the alcohol in his breath, the dirt around his mouth and I feel the chapped feeling of his lips on mine. We pull away for air, and I see a red mark of lipstick surrounding his mouth.

He looked at me and changed the expression on his face.

"Bedroom." He grunted with an angry expression. "Now."

Something about this man was pulling me in, like bait on a hook. I obliged, without a choice. He carried me and took me and took himself to his bedroom. He placed me on the bed and stared into my eyes.

"We need these off." He started tugging at my leggings.

I took my shirt off while he pulled down my leggings. I kicked off my boots in the process. After that, he leaned over me, almost drooling at my near to naked body.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." He growled, then began trailing kisses around my jaw, down to my neck, all over my breasts, then he looked up at me. "I think I love you." he continued his kisses, going lower and lower, trailing down my stomach until he reached my panties. "My, my... You do have some...  _exquisite_ taste." He mumbled against my skin, I guess trying to compliment my panties.

"Are you...?" I gasped when I felt his fingers come to my inner thighs. "Trevor!"

"That's right... Scream my name." He mumbled, fully opening my legs.

He started stroking my wetness through my panties, making me moan and groan. This was amazing. I'd never done this with anyone this good. This new feeling was far better than anything I could imagine. He stopped suddenly, then grabbed my panties, sliding the down and tossing them away.

"This needs to come off." I said, holding his shirt.

"That's more like it darlin'." He smirked. "More demands." He threw his stained shirt somewhere across the room as he hunched over me. "Tell me what to do."

I wasn't sure what to say. I came to a blank. "Eat me. Now." I groaned.

"With pleasure." He smiled.

He dived right in, he didn't even warn me. He immediately began circling my clit with his tongue, rolling it around and sucking on it. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

"Trevor!!!" I moaned.

He looked up at me, smiling. I felt his fingers push their way inside me. He fiddled his fingers around until he touched my sensitive spot, making me arch my back, he put his fingers there again. He was gently massaging me on the inside and licking me on the outside. The amazing feeling made something happen in my stomach. It felt tight, like a water balloon was going to burst inside me.

"Oh!" I screamed as I felt the water balloon feeling turn into a fuzzy warm feeling that spread quickly throughout my body, giving me goosebumps everywhere.

This new feeling must have made Trevor a mind reader or something, because he looked up at me and pulled his fingers out. "Cum already?" He laughed.

"Is that what that was?" I asked. Johnny never made me 'cum'.

"I forgot sweetheart... You're a virgin." Trevor let out a wicked laugh. "I'll skip the part where you give me head and we'll get straight in..."

He pulled his length from his sweat pants, dropping them to the floor. He teased me a little, rubbing along my folds with his member. He did that for several minutes before I got annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Take off the bra." He smirks.

I unhook my bra, Trevor rips it away, throwing it across the room somewhere just like everything else.

"Oh yeah...  _this_ is what I was waiting for..." He groped one of my breasts, feeling it gently as if it weren't real.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask.

"You'd be surprised to see breasts  _this_ perfect, if you were me." He laughed.

I blush. He said they were perfect...

I feel him start stroking his hand up and down my hips, after he pulled it away from my breast. One hand holding him up for support and the other now away from my hip, holding himself to guide his way in. He stuck his length inside of me, making me feel full. I couldn't help but let out a yelp.

"TREVOR!!" I shouted in a high voice.

"Oh, sorry baby..." He apologised.

He went slow, as slow as possible until I relaxed, he clearly felt my muscles become less tense, he sped up. This feeling was new, but felt so foreign from what I was used to having... Does this mean Trevor and I are dating? We have to be right? I'm sure we are...

I feel him have a tighter grip on my sides, he was now making loud noises as was I. The noises we made were probably enough to wake his neighbors. The friction we were making made me feel the tight feeling again. I was going to cum...

"Trevor, I'm gonna... cum." I moaned.

"Hold it in..." He demanded.

"How?!" I shouted.

"JUST HOLD IT!" He shouted.

I held it in for another few minutes, as hard as it was, the more pleasure I got out of it. I felt Trevor begin hitching his breath. Then he looked at me, slowing his pace slightly.

"You held it in all this time?" He panted.

"Mm hm..." I nodded, afraid of making a loud moan.

"Let it go sweetheart, you deserve it." He smiles.

I stop holding it in, and it felt a thousand times better than the first time I came. I felt Trevor pull out of me before he came on the floor. Gross.

He fell next to me on the bed, panting and gasping for air.

"For your first time, you weren't too bad princess." He smiled, making me smile.

"Thanks... I try." I laugh a little between pants.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his figure. I quickly fall asleep in the warmth and safety of his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! kudos and/or comments please! I want to know what you guys think!


	3. What Now?

I wake up, wrapped in the warmth of blankets. I could have sworn I was cuddling Trevor before I slept last night... Oh well. He must've left. I got up and threw on my clothes from last night, then left the trailer.

"Ron, stop being fucking stupid. WE ARE GOING TONIGHT." I hear that familiar canadian accent. "...Look, I don't CARE if YOU don't want to go RON."

I stood and watched as Trevor kept hold of a one sided conversation in front of me. I couldn't stop biting my lip at Trevor's yelling. His voice sounded so assertive... kind of sexy.

"RON. I swear to GOD, if I do not see the car RIGHT NOW when I turn around, YOU ARE KISSING YOUR LIFE GOODBYE." Trevor yelled.

I saw he was holding his cell phone, screaming at the man named 'Ron'. I leaned against the door frame, watching Trevor be Trevor. He looked so animated the way he moved around, like he was some whacky cartoon character from Betty Boop or something.

He screamed into the phone counting down from five. The louder he was the closer I got to him. I stood right behind him as he screamed "one" into the phone. He swung himself around, seeing me instead. I smirked at him, placing a kiss on his lips while he quietly hung up the phone.

"I'll call you back..." He growled, hanging up the phone. "Well, you're still here sweetheart. I thought you'd be looooong gone by now."

"Why would I? You showed me more love than Johnny ever did." I laugh a little sarcastically.

"Ugh, don't mention those assholes... Lets have a good time today, huh?" Trevor smirked.

I nod my head as he wraps his arm around mine. "Sweet! C'mon cupcake, we're going for a ride."

I silently agreed, as I was used to being a follower. I got in his red Bodhi and he started driving. He blasted the radio, when my favorite song came on. My War by Black Flag, close enough to my favorite from Channel X radio. I began whispering the lyrics in a sing-song style.

Trevor laughed at my little actions, silently keeping to himself.

"So what were you an that guy arguing about?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, drugs." He said.

"Sure, of course." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Now what's the real deal?"

"I have a little  _lab_ with a guy, we call him Chef. Anyway, he shows up late this morning because Ron was out with him buying more stuff because Ron couldn't remember. So anyway, some assholes broke in, stole our stuff and now... We're trying to figure out who." Trevor gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

He was clearly upset. I felt like I could help him out, with my skills of being quite the sherlock of the Lost MC, I could be helpful.

"I can help." I said.

"You? Pffft!" He burst into laughter. "You couldn't do it!"

"Why the hell not, old man? Afraid this little girl's gonna show you who's the boss?" I say.

"Hey, have some respect! I'm not that old!" He said.

I listened to him argue with me about his age, then suddenly he said I was picking on him for being Canadian, I have no idea where that came from. I brought him back to the original argument at hand, and after a while of persuading him he finally agreed.

"Okay, fine. You can "investigate"." He sighed.

We stopped at a convenient store, and Trevor came back in the car with some hot dogs. Well, I was used to this. I was used to worse than this. I felt a tiny pounding begin in my heart. I must admit, one look at Trevor would send any girl running for the hills. He seemed to be constantly caked in blood, dirt, sweat and smelled either of gasoline, blood or a combination of both with his distinctive smell of methamphetamines.

His scent was putrid, I'd never thought I'd grown to like it. I guess it just made me remember Trevor was there. He made me feel safe. Now is there something psychologically wrong here, or is it me?

Maybe its the both of us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED!!! I am a very lazy human being and I procrastinate alot, and I have no clue what the reader should do :'(  
> Please leave me suggestions for the next chapter or so, I want to include something YOU guys want. :)  
> My ideas are crappy, and half the time I think about writing a fic about reader meeting michael and just LOVE.  
> Anyways I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS DISAPPOINTMENT OF A CHAPTER...  
> I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT SWEETHEARTS!!! <3


End file.
